ncisglfandomcom-20200214-history
Scot Harvath
Scot Harvath is an NCIS Special Agent assigned to the NCIS Great Lakes Contingency Response Team. SERVICE HISTORY *Phoenix, AZ Police Department **Phoenix PD SWAT EDUCATION Police Academy (Day) Mesa Community College (Nights) HISTORY Scot was born to Doctors Morgan and Donald Harvath, his parents being around vary little during his child hood, he was raised by his aunt and uncle. Both of whom were LEO's with the Mesa PD. Scot went through school, he was the nerd, smart, quick and razor sharp mind. He like his video games and technology. But he was also athletic, running track and playing lacrosse in high school and into college. He had no interest in follow his aunt and uncles foot steps into the force. But that changed the day Scot's Uncle was shoot and killed while getting a drink from a convince store. Scot's career planed turned around and he applied himself to law enforcement. Taking college class at night and the Phoenix Police Academy during the day; Scot was an active duty patrol officer with in two years time of graduating from high school. While a year later graduating form college with a bachelors in Criminal Justice and Computer Forensics. Scot served for 3 years as a Patrol Officer with the Phoenix PD. During his time he watched SWAT work and admired their profesionallity and skills. He was coming up to the point where he could, move into a specialized branch of the force. He of course jumped and went through the SWAT quals, he passed on his second attempt and was placed in an open position with SWAT Team 2. During his year with SWAT, Scot and the rest of team two assisted a team of NCIS Special Operations Agents. The SAIC took note of Scot's skills and sent a request up the chain to bring Scot onboard his team at Office of Special Projects. Scot was presented with this opportunity to join NCIS: OSP, he quickly accepted and was sent for the NCIS academy, with a guaranteed spot on the OSP team. But three quarters of the way through his academy, the SAIC and OSP team were killed in a Anti-terrorist take down. Upon completion of the academy, Scot was posted at Naval Station Great Lakes. His parents were both killed during the late stages of his NCIS trainning and Scot received everything in their will, including a very very very large sum of money. Most of the money is stored away to gain interest, and for use if necessary at a later date. But some did go towards new toys. MISCELANEOUS Owns both an black Audi S4 and a black and red Ducati Monster 1100 S aswell. His apartment looks like Harm's from JAG if ya know what I mean. Hobbies: Reading, watching Sci-Fi anything, exercising, computers and video gaming. Ambitions: Go places, have fun, and be the best he can be. Strengths: He is a quick learner, quick on his feet and sharp with his mind. Weakness: Likes to run his mouth at the wrong times. Languages: Speaks and reads Spanish as well as Hebrew, along with his native language of English. Category:Personnel